


Zippers

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The real problem begins at the end of the mission, when no one else has returned and Elijah can't reach the zipper of the tight, ruffly dress he's wearing.





	Zippers

**Author's Note:**

> For dog_daies, July 26, 2009 - 'dress hits floor'. For everyone who has seen bits of it and waited patiently for me to get back to it.
> 
> Finally posted December 2, 2012.

Thankfully, Loretta had found him flats.

Though that was a cold comfort, considering that he'd sworn off any job where he had to wear women's clothing.

But Elijah couldn't really fault Loretta this time - not when she was stuck with a cast from the knee down on her left leg.

That job had been a bit of a mess and to be honest, Loretta's broken ankle was probably the best possible outcome.

At least the dress didn't show any leg, this time. And Loretta had added a little padding to give it a bit of shape, too, though Elijah had not appreciated Reed testing out said padding to make sure it was convincing.

He hadn't needed to retaliate, though. Kazahana, who, in a few years, would get stuck with these missions, swatted him with one of her beloved music magazines.

But that was over, this mission was over and every extra second he was stuck in the dress, the more unhappy he became.

It was a nice dress - dark purple with silver and violet accents. Well, it would be nice on someone else. A few too many ruffles and too high a neck, though, not that he had any cleavage to show.

He'd done his job, gotten out and let Gai and the team go in.

However, that did leave him with a problem - he couldn't unzip the dress by himself. And since he'd been the decoy, he was already finished with his role and on to what he hoped would be the good part - not having the dress on. But no one was back, not even Kazahana or Loretta.

He squirmed, trying to reach the zipper but it was hopeless. He had to wait. The first thing he did was fidget and strip off the nylons that Loretta had absolutely insisted that he wear.

Those he balled up and tossed to a corner - they could be dealt with later.

Finally, after a ruffly eternity, everybody else returned.

"Mission complete," Kazahana said with a smile. "But...why are you still wearing that?"

"I can't unzip it on my own," Elijah replied with a frown. He'd slumped over onto a padded chair, ruffles surrounding him.

"I'll give you a hand," Loretta offered with the tiniest hint of a giggle before starting to hobble over to him.

"I'll handle it," Gai interrupted with a little headshake. "He'll need to be debriefed anyway."

Elijah stumbled as he got to his feet. He wasn't entirely sure he'd handle the embarrassment, but...

"Thanks," he mumbled, fixing his skirt and then feeling very self-conscious that he'd done that.

Silently, he followed Gai back to his room.

"Good job," Gai said as he closed the door and locked it. "I know you didn't really want the decoy role."

Elijah paused for a moment, a little unsure what to say. Finally, he nodded.

"Kazahana will be old enough to take over soon, when someone needs to put on something..." Gai trailed off, looking Elijah over, either lost for an apt description of the dress or trying not to laugh.

Frowning and fussing at a layer of ruffles that really needed to be off his body, Elijah missed Gai slipping closer to him. A moment later, Gai's hands were on him, but not in a way that would do anything towards getting the dress off.

"Gai... like this?" Elijah questioned, distracted and unsure. Gai's timing was often a bit awkward but this... took the prize.

"Nnn." Gai nodded before kissing him. Normally, Elijah would never complain about being the recipient of Gai's intentions but...

The dress!

"Gai, unzip me first?" Elijah pleaded once he was free to speak.

Gai shook his head. "Leave it on," he said before scooping Elijah up into his arms, carrying him across the room and then depositing him in the bed.

"Gai..." Elijah pleaded, not entirely sure which he wanted more - Gai's hands back on his body or the dress off of it.

Gai was on top of him almost immediately, pinning him to the bed, both arms caught above his head as Gai kissed him. One of Gai's legs nudged Elijah's knees apart, and even if he wanted to, Elijah couldn't move. The dress was binding him in a cocoon of ruffles.

Elijah returned the kiss eagerly, feeling his body respond to Gai's even before Gai slipped down to kiss his jaw and neck. He was nearly fully aroused by the time Gai let his hands free. He didn't move, though, only managing a short moan as Gai pushed the ruffles up to run a palm over Elijah's erection. At least he'd been allowed a pair of tight-but-masculine undershorts.

Gai stroked Elijah's erection a second time and Elijah shuddered.

"Here..." he tried to reach to get the undershorts off, but Gai blocked his hand.

"Hands above your head," Gai instructed with a strange gleam in his eye. Elijah couldn't even see over the piles of ruffles to know if Gai was being affected as strongly as he was.

But Gai at least took a moment to work his undershorts down and then off, freeing his arousal and letting it... Touch the ruffles. "Gai..."

"Over," Gai instructed. Elijah wasn't sure he could. He didn't know where to put his knees and every time he moved his arms, the tight fabric of the sleeves pulled and threatened to split along the seams. But he did his best, embarrassed at first but then distracted by the sound of Gai's zipper.

His erection was definitely rubbing against the dress now, and he grabbed at the bed's pillows a bit to support himself.

Gai's hands were warm against his skin, somehow finding it despite the ruffles. Elijah grabbed for the pillows and then the headboard. One of his sleeves tore a bit, but he didn't care. Not when Gai's hands were on him, one slipped low to continue stroking his erection and the other tracing slow circles around tight muscle.

There was a pause, and then cool wetness. Elijah gasped against Gai's hands as they trailed lube over him. And the dress. The dress was going to be a total loss. Maybe Gai was making sure of it. He couldn't concentrate on the thought for too long, though, as fingers pressed against and then inside of him.

"Relax."

Elijah tried. But he was trapped in a pile of ruffles and trying to be quiet and...

He couldn't help a sharp gasp, though, when one of Gai's fingers rubbed against just the right spot.

"There--" he managed.

"Hn." Gai rubbed it again, and Elijah lost all ability to keep himself propped up on his own.

Elijah could feel the tug as Gai wiped his hands on the dress before pushing Elijah up a bit.

"Like this," Gai instructed, getting Elijah almost up on his knees to grab onto the top of the low headboard. His hands were on Elijah's for just a moment, before pulling away and moving to position himself, somehow, half-under the mass of ruffles.

Gai was still fully dressed, Elijah realized as he felt the fabric of Gai's pants and jacket a moment before Gai penetrated him. There were a couple of false starts between ruffles and Elijah trying to keep his grip. He had pillows in the way, and Gai was momentarily slowed by the dress as well, but they figured it out. Gai thrust slowly, working at Elijah's erection with one hand. And Gai's mouth was on the back of his neck, a spot not fully covered by lace.

Elijah had expected fast, frenzied and over, but apparently the dress was to stay on as long as possible. And Gai was touching him just right to get him to come first.

"Nn- Gai..." It wasn't going to take too terribly long, either. Not with the way Gai was touching him, not with being so completely pinned...

Pleasure spiked into white hot bliss and Elijah moaned as he came. He could feel the under layers of the dress a moment later, just past Gai's hand, sticky and wet. As soon as he could breathe properly, Gai pulled him back a bit, almost completely onto Gai's lap, away from the headboard a bit. He wanted to look down and see himself on Gai, but there were only ruffles and Gai's hands on his for a moment before grabbing Elijah's hips to help each thrust go deep and hard. Gai's motions sped up, until he came with a soft gasping grunt.

Neither of them moved for a long moment, not until Gai reached to move Elijah's hair aside again, reaching carefully to begin unzipping the dress.

Elijah could still feel Gai inside of him, and he shifted a bit.

Gai swore, and it took Elijah a moment to realize that it wasn't his motion but instead that the zipper had stuck.

"Hold on," Gai said, grabbing each side of the zipper and pulling. The dress tore, which was probably the intended result, but it surprised Elijah. Once he could move enough to get his arms free, he did, and Gai pulled back a moment later.

Gai used one last bit of ruffle to clean himself up as Elijah flopped naked on the bed. He kicked at the dress once Gai had let go, and it fell to the floor with an unceremonious rustle of ruffles.

"Wasn't a bad dress," Gai noted before standing and making his way over the closet where Elijah knew his uniform was waiting.

"No," Elijah replied. "But I'm glad to be out of it."


End file.
